


I Made a Promise

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Galaxy Garrison, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: The promise that Keith made to Shiro before Kerberos...He was going to do whatever it took to keep that promise.





	I Made a Promise

“So, you're really doing this.” Keith said, sitting on the roof of the Garrison at sunset.  
Shiro nodded. “Yep. Tomorrow I'm going to be in space. Flying through the sky above us.”  
They just sat in silence for a little bit, watching the sun disappear over the horizon.  
“Hey, Keith?” Shiro asked suddenly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you promise me something?”  
“Anything.”  
“Will you be here when I get back?”  
The question surprised Keith. Shiro knew he would be there. He would always be there. He would travel to the ends of the universe just to keep Shiro safe. Keith gave him a warm smile.  
“I'll be here no matter what happens.”

~~~~~~

Pilot Error

Bullshit

There's no way it was pilot error. Shiro was the best pilot he had even seen.

He had blocked himself in his single dorm since the news came out. He hadn't bothered to throw all the tissues he had sobbed into. His sheets were soaked in tears. 

He hadn't eaten anything for a full day, and he was grateful nobody had come to check on him.

There was a knock on the door. 

Great. He jinxed it. 

“Keith? Can I come in?” A male voice said through the door. It sounded hoarse and rough, like they hadn't gotten any sleep last night either. 

“Go away.” He simply said, briefly lifting his head off of his pillow to shout before burying his head into it again. Professor West was absolutely the last person he wanted to see. 

“Well, you need to eat. And I have Garrison authority, so I'm coming in anyway.” The voice said, and there was a gasp when the door opened. It was quickly slammed shut. “Keith…” 

“Go away Adam. I don't need you here right now.” Keith picked his head up and looked at the older man while wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Adam sighed. He had a little plate and a note in his hands. “I wish I could. Iverson wanted you in class today.”  
“Yeah, I don't fucking care what Iverson wants.”  
“Keith, he's in charge of you.”  
“Bullshit. He can go fuck himself.” Keith said, wiping a tear off his cheeks with his sleeve again. Adam sat on the bed next to Keith. “Hey, hey it's okay.” He said, placing the plate on Keith’s lap. There was two sandwiches on it, what Keith assumed to be peanut butter and jelly. That's about the best Adam could do cooking wise.  
“It's not fucking okay! Shiro’s not here.”  
“He's here in spirit-”  
“No. He's not dead. This whole thing seems sketchy”  
“Keith, he passed on the mission-”  
“You don't really believe it's pilot error, right?”  
Adam didn't respond. The way his expression turned from sorrow to confusion confirmed Keith's prediction.  
Adam thought Shiro died.  
Adam believed it was pilot error.  
After a long silence, Adam put the note on the plate as well. It had Shiro’s writing on the envelope, and it read “For Keith.” Adam cleared his throat. “Shiro left this...he left one for me and you. He said only open them if he doesn't return. I figured I mine as well…” he cut himself off, before standing up from Keith's bed. He straightened his Garrison uniform. “Eat, please. Call me if you need anything.” Keith wasn't interested in what Adam had to say anymore. He was just starting at the envelope in his hands. He nodded and made a soft grunting sound. Adam headed for the door, and looked back at the boy. “Take care, Keith.” He said, shutting the door behind him and leaving Keith in the darkness again. 

He had eaten the sandwiches, although he didn't want to admit he enjoyed somebody actually caring enough to bring him food, even if it was Adam. He finally took the envelope and opened it, revealing a handwritten note. He almost cried just looking at Shiro’s writing. 

“Keith, 

I wish I didn't have to write this. But, if I die on the mission, you and Adam deserve closure. I'm sorry, Keith. I know I shouldn't leave you like this. You don't deserve to have another person leave you, whether it be by choice or not. Don't hate Adam, for another thing. He's trying his best to be patient with you, but he just can't detect feelings or control his own feelings. I know we broke up, but I asked him to make sure you're okay for the few days after my passing. I'll tell your father how amazing you are, how you're going to be the best pilot ever one day. And most importantly, control yourself. Iverson will try and kick you now that I'm gone. Don't let him. Don't give him a reason to kick you. Thank you Keith, for letting me know what it meant to have that friend you could always trust, no matter what. Find yourself happiness. Find yourself joy. Find yourself peace. I love you Keith. 

Signed,  
Takashi Shirogane.” 

Keith was sobbing into his sweatshirt he read the letter, realizing this is the last memory he has of Shiro. His mind flashed back to that night on the roof at sunset, and the promise he made not only to Shiro, but to himself. He took everything off the small corkboard in the corner of his room. Most of it was paper due dates and stuff, but he left one thing pinned to the board. A picture. A picture of him and Shiro, standing at the Kerberos launch site right before he had to board. He found and printed out the information of the Kerberos mission, as well as the news announcement of the “pilot error”. 

He was going to get to the truth. The Garrison was hiding something. Sure, Shiro had a disease, but there's absolutely no fucking way it was pilot error. Whatever they were hiding, whatever happened to Shiro, he was going to get to the bottom of it. Shiro was still alive...he could feel it. And he had made a promise. When Shiro came back, he would be right there waiting for him. And Keith Kogane was going to stay true to that promise, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
